


愚人船

by XCZA



Category: kpl
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 无cp，意识流猫神还在qg时，Gemini还在qg时
Kudos: 1





	愚人船

他俩已经在船上待了很久了，两个人都肉眼可见地消瘦了很多。  
有个笑话，是一群人流落孤岛，一定是最胖的人活得最久。其实也有点道理，与最初上船时就骨瘦如柴的那些人相比，他们现在倒显得健康了——当然，这健康是不自然的。  
他们两个原来都胖得没有眼睛没有脖子，仿佛是亲兄弟，现在已经可以被轻易地区分开来。彭云飞虽然脸整个小了许多圈，但眼睛依然没有变大，眯起来看人时带着点凶相。夏圣钦也是小眼睛，不过他最大的特点是肉感的嘴唇，给他添了几分憨厚。

刚上船时两人吐得昏天黑地，遇上风雨来袭更是恨不得腿一蹬了事，如今在流动的陆地上生存了有小半年，渐渐也习惯了这波动不定的愚人船。  
是了，他们都是愚人船的乘客，他们都是愚人。

夏圣钦问过郭家毅，聪慧和愚蠢，是谁划出的界限？是谁将人们分类？  
郭家毅趴在桌子上，注视着空荡荡的水缸，沉默着。

彭云飞每天的大部分时间都在甲板上度过，他的后颈因此被晒到脱皮。他永远在眺望着海洋的远处，甚至在暴雨来袭时，他也没有下去。直到船长数人数时发现少了一人，他才被拖下去。  
他下到船舱时带来了扑面的海洋的气味，他的头发根根湿漉，贴在额头上，又咸又腥。  
你看到了什么？有人好奇地问他。  
我们的船触礁了，我们纷纷掉进海，海里有一座疯人院，原来我们的目的地在海底。  
询问者于是闭上嘴。

长时间的缄默，众人无趣地等待着暴雨的结束。没有人说话，除了陈正正，他在和他的猫说话。  
陈正正养了只猫——虽然从没人见过，但他很爱他的猫，从不让猫离开他。  
突然他慌乱起来，他的叫声划破了船舱里的沉郁，我的猫！他大喊着，回来！一边冲了出去。  
人们都还没意识到发生了什么，等有人想到出去追，陈正正已经翻过船舷，跳了下去。  
浪涛迅速吞没了他和他的猫。  
船舱重回寂静。

夏圣钦瞟了眼郭家毅，我刚刚听到了猫叫了。  
郭家毅大惊小怪地看着他，这船上哪来的猫？  
一旁的彭云飞插嘴道，有的，这船上东西很多。猫啊狗啊，人啊，甚至船虽然在密集地蕴含着鱼类的海洋里，可还有人在船上养鱼。  
郭家毅沉默了，把头扭了过去。

等到天亮时，暴雨也过去了。  
彭云飞又到甲板上去了，他的气味和海洋已经融为一体。  
夏圣钦到他身边坐下，我们离目的地还有多远？  
快了，彭云飞答道，我们即将抵达海的最深处。终有一天，接天的液体会固化，我们重新踏上平实的土地。  
陈正正去了哪里？  
他去追他的猫了。  
猫会游泳吗？  
也许会，也许不会。  
那陈正正会游泳吗。夏圣钦没继续问下去，他要带着即将到达陆地的好消息回去找郭家毅。

郭家毅却发火了。  
他甚至打碎了他的水缸，鱼们被摔在地上，碎玻璃贯穿了它们，却没有流出血。  
陆地上是什么？  
疯人院。  
抵达陆地意味着桎梧，电刑和分离。郭家毅的语气缓和了些，但夏圣钦看得出他依然在生气。  
可我们不会永远在海上，海是有尽头的，海是会干涸的，海是会堵塞的。  
所以我们应当换个方向。郭家毅像是想通了什么，他兴奋地拉起了夏圣钦的手。

他们两个喜悦地爬上甲板，却发现坐在那里的彭云飞不见了。  
他先走了吗？夏圣钦不太开心了。  
没事的，海是有尽头的，我们终会相遇。  
可能他去追陈正正了，夏圣钦想到。

海洋的腥味和咸味充斥了鼻喉，他们不断地向下走，一直向下走，身旁的液体渐渐浓稠，最终凝结成了固体。

原来海底也有一座疯人院。

他们在中途遇到了彭云飞，后来又遇到了陈正正和他的猫。  
原来陈正正真的有一只猫。


End file.
